starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Protection bubble
|affiliation=}} A Protection Bubble, bubble of safety, was a Force power, probably related to Force Protection. With this ability, the user could create a defensive sphere around their body. It is described as a shimmering blue globe of energy. It could protect the user from a wide range of attacks, deflect laser blasts, defend against lightsabers, vacuums and even inflict certain amounts of damage upon contact with the enemy. Protection bubbles can also be used offensively. Should the user surround the attacker in a Protection bubble, it is possible the attacker will become a victim of their own attack, having been trapped within its destructive radius. Due to the extreme concentration needed to sustain the bubble however, the user would have to be momentarily immobile in order to enact the bubble, and sometimes, completely stationary in order to sustain it. Darth Bane and his former lightsaber combat trainer, Kas'im, were dueling on Lehon after Bane had left the Brotherhood of Darkness and Kas'im had been sent to kill him. Bane overpowered Kas'im's double-bladed lightsaber easily until Kas'im changed to his Jar'Kai style. Bane quickly lost ground but got himself out of the Temple of the Ancients. Bane then let out a massive shockwave. Kas'im used a protection bubble to survive the shockwave, but the temple came down on top of him and he was crushed to death. In a creative and desperate display, the Ithorian Jedi Master Worror used a Protection bubble to subdue Darth Bane during the last moments of their duel on Tython. Worror trapped both he and Bane within the bubble to protect Johun Othone from the Dark Lord's barrage of Force lightning. The lightning however was not strong enough to penetrate the bubble; instead of reaching its intended target (Othone), it ricocheted against the inner surface of the bubble, killing Worror and grievously electrocuting Darth Bane. Mother Talzin, a Dathomirian Nightsister, utilized a variant of the protection bubble during the Battle of Dathomir. Like other Nightsister magicks, the shield was green. It deflected blaster fire from oncoming battle droids and was used along with Force lightning. Cin Drallig used this power to protect himself while he meditated and healed during his duel with Darth Vader in the Jedi Temple. Dark Lord Darth Azard was skilled in the use of this technique, using it to protect himself from an explosion and a fall after his duel with Imperial Knight Treis Sinde. Sinde himself employed a protection bubble while assisting Mon Calamari refugees on Dac. Cade Skywalker also used this to protect himself and Deliah Blue after Darth Maladi's lab self destructed.Star Wars: Legacy 46: Monster, Part 4 Appearances *''The Old Republic: Revan'' *''The Old Republic: Deceived'' *''The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Jedi vs. Sith'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Nomad'' * *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' video game *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''The New Jedi Order: Balance Point'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Legacy of the Force: Betrayal'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 22: The Wrath of the Dragon'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 32: Fight Another Day, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 46: Monster, Part 4'' Notes and references See also *Force barrier *Tutaminis Category:Alter powers Category:Light side powers